


(Supernatural One-Shot) I Promise

by FallenWolf22



Series: Background Information, and One-Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenWolf22/pseuds/FallenWolf22
Summary: Read the story to find out!





	(Supernatural One-Shot) I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this on the fourth of July because I was spending time with the family and watching some creepy videos on youtube on my phone and watching John Wick. I had this one idea bouncing around my head for a few days and finally found a way to write it down on paper were it would make sense, I hope you like it!
> 
> Supernatural:  
> Relationships: Sam x Big Sister!Oc, Dean x Big Sister!Oc, John Winchester x Daughter!OC
> 
> Word Count: 309 (-Not my Best writing but it works-)

The soft sound of thunder rumbling across the sky,reflecting the atmosphere of the room. “You can’t be serious!”

“Don’t argue with me Scarlett. You are going on this hunt whether you want to or not!”

“What about the boys, who’s going to watch them while we're out on this hunt?”

“Dean is old enough to watch Sam by himself just fine! End of discussion!”

“Fine dad.” The fifteen year old girl called Scarlett said in defeat, she looked at her father, before turning around and heading to the adjoining opening the door as silently as possible before sticking her head in and looking in on her sleeping brothers.

Once she was knew they were asleep, she crept into the room and moved towards the bed closest to the door adjoining room.

Scarlett moved to the door of the left bed, stopping and standing still as possible her youngest brother Dean who was nine rollover before stilling, she let out the breathe she didn’t even know she was holding. Leaning down she grabbed her duffel bag, it was the only one out on the open she never really put it way. Scarlett slung it over her shoulder, once that was done she turned around and headed back towards the door. “Scarlett W-w-where you going?”

“I’m going to a job with dad Sam, I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Are you sure?”

Scarlett was a little hesitant in answering, she had that dread filled feeling at the bottom of her stomach, “I’m extremely sure. I’ll be back and when I get back I’ll take you and Dean out to the park and after that I’ll take you both anywhere you;ll want to go!” She tried to sound happy and cheerful as possible for baby brother. 

“You promise?” The fiver year old Sam asked his Big Sister.

“I promise!”

**Author's Note:**

> {Author Note: I would love some feedback on whether you think this is any good! There is also a Reader-Insert version if you would like to read that version.}


End file.
